


【黑白】永恒星空

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: “末世的旅途。”从第三人看黑白的产物。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	1. Part I

**PART I**

_不知是从什么时候开始的呢？他见证过王国的崛起与陨落，见证过战争与和平，也见证过死亡与新生。但是从某一刻起，所有的往事都失去了意义。随着时光的流逝记忆变得模糊，内心的某些柔软之处悄悄地剥离、枯萎，只剩下冰冷的深渊。当他有一天不再是为了更崇高的使命活着的时候——当他不会再因为在指尖迸发的力量感到由衷的喜悦的时候——_

_他睁开了眼睛。_

虚空纪元214年，“虚空之痕”。

倾斜的破败教堂前，血精灵牧师倚在门框上看着新一批进入小镇的难民。他们疲惫不堪，身上的衣物沾满了尘土和不知道是谁的血，拄着拐杖互相支撑着前行。他们来到这里，想必是希望能得到庇护；然而很遗憾的是，他们能找到的，恐怕大部分都是敌意与不屑。

虚空之痕的日子本就够艰难的了；除了满世界肆虐的古神爪牙，还有物资短缺、自然灾害等问题；更别提前一阵子刚刚出现在东部的一个虚空裂隙，说实话这个小镇早已不堪重负摇摇欲坠；而更多难民的涌入十有八九只会带来更多的压力。也难怪居民们不给他们好脸色看。

但是“他们”不一样；这里是教堂。虽然现在这年头，大部分人都已经失去了祈祷的习惯，就连圣光的传说也几乎被人遗忘，但这里仍然是教堂。而他们是牧师，他们会为任何有需要的人提供庇护和治疗，哪怕那些人最后都会死去——

“埃兰努斯？”

血精灵偏了偏头。是这座破教堂里除了他之外唯一的牧师奥亚法，他能听见德莱尼人的蹄子在石板上嗒嗒作响。

“什么事？”

“需不需要先把扩展用的床位准备一下？这一批难民状况不是很好。”

“当然。”

看起来最近似乎会很忙。埃兰努斯拍了拍肩上的尘土准备回屋，走之前最后回头望了似乎无穷无尽的难民队伍一眼。

他看见一个黑色的影子在人群中一闪而过。

圣光的力量又减弱了。

埃兰努斯咬紧牙关努力将圣光汇聚在手上，指尖的光芒忽明忽暗。暗夜精灵难民在简陋的木板床上痛苦地呻吟，而那道触目惊心的伤口愈合的速度依然慢得令人发指。

“埃兰。”奥亚法轻声提醒道，“我们快要失去他了。”

“闭嘴。”血精灵眉头紧锁，继续维持着手上的动作，心中却绝望地祈祷着。不要在这个时候。不要在这个时候抛下我们。不要——

指尖的圣光似乎变亮了一下，空气中有着轻微的嗡鸣声。虽然只是一会儿，但牧师抓住了机会，迅速施展治疗法术——

“好了。”

伤口合上了。埃兰努斯松了口气，有些脱力地向后退了两步。谢天谢地我们还没有被抛弃；总算结束了。

之后的半个小时都是在给难民和他们的家属们交代养伤时的注意事项。他们对牧师们感激涕零，奥亚法似乎也为他们又拯救了生命而感到很高兴；但是埃兰努斯却怎么也提不起兴致。到底有什么意义呢？早晚都会死掉的吧，因为饥饿也好、因为古神的腐蚀也好，甚至是被小镇里的某些败类为了钱财杀掉——

“不好意思，这里是教堂吧。”

血精灵转过身。

黑发红瞳的男人端着手，微笑着向他和奥亚法走来。“你们大概知道这个伤口该怎么处理吧？”

那个男人被称为“龙骑士”。

没有人知道他实际上叫什么，所以那些难民们怎么叫的当地人也就这么叫了。关于骑士的部分显而易见，那身漆黑的鳞甲和那两把沾满了怪物鲜血的利剑已经说明了一切；至于“龙”的那部分，则是来自于难民群体中的流言蜚语——不过除了那些声称见过他真身的难民，完全没有人相信就是了。包括埃兰努斯。

唯一能让血精灵感受到任何不同寻常之处的，大概只有男人的态度了。在这个糟糕透顶的年头里，没有几个人能跟着一群难民来到一个不友善的小镇，微笑着走进年久失修的教堂，并泰然自若地请求不认识的牧师治疗自己的伤口——一个有被古神腐化的迹象的伤口的。

他打开男人左手上的纱布时身后的奥亚法倒吸了一口冷气，而他则挑起了细长的眉毛。“你来得还算及时。再晚一点恐怕就得截肢了——因为腐化或者感染，没得选。”

“那还真是幸运，我还是希望能保住我的手干些其他事情的。”龙骑士打着哈哈，“我猜测你们有办法处理它？”

“有，但是恐怕会多花点时间。”埃兰努斯示意奥亚法去柜子里找需要的药材和触媒。

“这年头当牧师可不容易哈？”

血精灵牧师没有回答，只是默认了他的话。

奥亚法取回了小型净化仪式所需的材料，埃兰努斯开始施法。出乎他的意料的是，这一次的圣光之力倒是十分稳定——虽然依然微弱。仪式完成的时间比他预估的要短了大概十分钟。

“这样应该就完成了。”给伤口重新上药打好绷带的是德莱尼，血精灵在一旁歇着顺路叮嘱了男人几句，“如果发现其他伤口有感染或者被腐蚀的倾向请务必来找我们。”

“那可真是多谢了。”龙骑士从兜里掏出治疗费用放在桌上，“请问该怎么称呼二位？”

“我叫奥亚法。”

“埃兰努斯就够了。”

男人依然微笑着向他们道谢，转身走出了教堂摇摇欲坠的门框。

血精灵盯着他的背影，不经意间有些出神。

“你有没有觉得那个龙骑士很不一样？”几天后的一个早晨，奥亚法一边忙着整理柜子一边转头问正在扫地的埃兰努斯。

“你指哪方面？”他是很不一样；奥亚法很聪明，而他埃兰努斯也不是傻子。那个男人很特殊；他的身上充满了谜团，有一些奇特的……吸引人的特质。他这几天已经看到龙骑士不止一次对小镇上的姑娘们使用这些特质了，不知道他有没有得手。

德莱尼青年拧着眉头冥思苦想。“就是……我也说不出来……怎么说呢，就是你能感觉到——他和其他难民不一样，他们只是随波逐流逃离到这里，但是那个龙骑士几乎像是有意来到这个地方的——”

埃兰努斯嗯了一声不置可否。龙骑士显然不是为了逃离战乱来到这里——他也不像是会逃离战斗的人——他有着他们不知道的目的。但是血精灵并不关心。他只是个牧师，一个在走向终结的世界里坠落的普通人。仅此而已。

最后他告诉奥亚法让他别想太多——正好又有几个难民来找他们查看伤口，这次对话就这么到此为止了。

龙骑士再一次出现在教堂里是在一周之后。埃兰努斯刚刚调配完备用的治疗药水正在清洗器具，就听到了奥亚法在门外跟他打招呼的声音。

“我希望你不是因为伤口腐化而来的。”身后传来稳健的脚步声，牧师头也不抬地说道。

“当然不是。”龙骑士的声音里带着不易察觉的笑意，“我只是想向当地有名的牧师先生请教几个问题。”

“嗯，说吧。”

“我和其他镇民交谈了，得知你驻扎在虚空之痕至少有上百年了……那么……请问你是否见过一个这样的男人？”

血精灵随便把手在裤子上抹了抹，从对方手里接过一张皱巴巴的画像：画上的是一个青年人类男子，留着短马尾、五官端正，有点孩子气的脸上是和年龄不符的坚毅神情。他盯着那张纸片看了半天；的确，这张画像让他有了一些奇怪的既视感，但是任凭他把脑子里的记忆翻个底朝天，还是想不起这个青年到底是谁。

最后埃兰努斯放弃了，把纸片还给龙骑士。“不好意思，恐怕我帮不了你——我见过这样的人，但是我见过的太多了，恐怕我无法记住每一个在这里逗留过的人。”

“啊，真是遗憾啊。”

“换做是我，我会建议你就此把这件事放下。”血精灵尽可能委婉地暗示，“现在这个世道，想要找人并不容易。我不会给予这种事过高的期望——”

“埃兰努斯！”

奥亚法一把抓住他的肩膀，而牧师突然回过神来，看着龙骑士脸上渐渐消失的笑容，这才意识到自己刚才都说了些什么鬼话——不管他自己是怎么看待这事的，他没有资格去干涉他人的选择。

“我很抱歉，我不是有意——”

龙骑士却只是面无表情地打断了他。“不，没事。我能理解你为什么会有这样的看法——但是我已经做出了我的决定。”笑意又悄悄地回到了他的脸上，“不管如何，我是不会放弃的。总有一天能找到的。”

“……您高兴就好。”埃兰努斯松了口气，幸好对方大度——哪怕是装的——刚才龙骑士看起来是真的生气了，“还有什么事情我可以帮你的吗？”

龙骑士摸了摸下巴上的一小撮胡须。“跟我说说附近那个虚空裂隙的事情。”

“你疯掉了。”血精灵想都没想。

“我可以向你保证，我现在非常理智。”

“不，你的确疯了。那是虚空裂隙，是古神的世界和艾泽拉斯之间的帷幕，那附近经常有怪物出没，更是没人知道帷幕那边有什么鬼东西。听好了，之前也有过脑子不好使的人想到那附近碰运气，‘发一笔横财’，结果谁都没有回来——”

“我知道，告诉我位置就够了。”

埃兰努斯瞪他。不知道为什么，这是他开始以牧师身份行动、驻扎在虚空之痕的一百多年来，头一次感到这么恼火。真的，他遇到过很多想死的、不要命的，但是埃兰努斯从不认为他们的死亡是白费了自己的精力。但是这个龙骑士——

“您这是在关心我吗，牧师先生？”正好对方皮笑肉不笑地打量着他，这么问道。

……随他去吧。埃兰努斯翻了个白眼转身就走。

他并没有告诉龙骑士那个虚空裂隙的具体方位，但是他猜想龙骑士——以他那性格——肯定是想办法自己找到了那地方。

因为三天之后的一个夜晚，他出现在小镇的路口，浑身被血液浸染，一瘸一拐地走向教堂，一路留下红色和紫色的血迹。居民们惊恐地窃窃私语着向路两边退开，最后是埃兰努斯和奥亚法赶在龙骑士失去意识之前把他拖进了教堂。他的身上几乎没有一处是完整的——大量的外伤，断了三根肋骨，左肩完全错位，右臂和左腿骨折，还有至少两处内出血——以及腐化的伤口。血精灵牧师一边帮他治疗一边在心里把所有的萨拉斯语脏话循环了一遍。

好不容易给这个一心求死的麻烦治疗完，埃兰努斯觉得自己全身的骨头都快累散架了。然而最令人窝火的是龙骑士似乎完全不领情——

“我很小心的，”醒过来的某人还很虚弱，直接被摁在床上听血精灵牧师用整整半小时来论证他为什么疯了以及奥亚法的关于要珍惜生命的劝告，但还是不再意地耸耸肩，“我这不是活着回来了吗。”

埃兰努斯想打人。“您说的倒是轻巧，您到是考虑一下我们给您治疗是有多麻烦啊。”

“这倒是，我会好好答谢二位的。”结果直接被龙骑士故意无视了重点，“这次的治疗费是多少钱——”

“等、等一下——喂，埃兰努斯！你不能就这样把还在痊愈的伤员丢到大街上！冷静一点！”

“那位龙骑士的确是个奇特的人。”

“呵。”

“……说实话的，埃兰努斯——我从没看见过你发这么大的脾气，直到前天。他似乎可以很轻松地激怒你——而你似乎也很在意他……”

“……你想多了。”

他能感觉到奥亚法在背后小心地打量他。“你……”

“我要是会喜欢他我就把我垫床脚的那块砖头给吃了。”血精灵牧师干巴巴地说，“不加孜然的那种。”

“……呃。”不知道是不是错觉，他仿佛感觉奥亚法偷偷地松了口气。

之后的几个月内——类似的事情又发生了不少。

龙骑士第一次从教堂溜走的时候埃兰努斯和奥亚法就差把整个虚空之痕翻个底朝天来找他了；然而三四天之后，前者又一次遍体鳞伤地出现在小镇里，昏倒在教堂的台阶上；仍然是当地的二位牧师治疗了他，伴随着血精灵的一顿牢骚和德莱尼的小心劝告，不过显然，龙骑士仍然没当回事。

所以他第二次从教堂消失的时候他们已经做好了心理准备：奥亚法仍然很担心，说他的旧伤还没完全愈合就跑出去瞎晃荡很不安全；埃兰努斯只是默不作声地提前准备好了治疗和净化需要的材料，然后在龙骑士再次半死不活地出现在小镇的时候直接用简易担架把他扛了回来，继续治疗，一顿牢骚——然后仍然不被领情。

如是往复数次。埃兰努斯简直不明白自己为啥要把宝贵的材料和触媒花在一个一心求死的奇葩身上——虽然龙骑士的确有好好付治疗费，但如果对方不是个伤员他大概会揪着他的领子晃晃他的脑袋听听那里面是不是有水声。至少在某点上奥亚法是对的——龙骑士的确在激怒埃兰努斯这事上有着惊人的天赋。

而此时，虚空之痕内又掀起了新一波的流言。小镇的居民们窃窃私语，像观赏珍惜动物一般看着龙骑士；他们最后得出的结论是，这个神秘的战士已经彻底疯了。不然为什么会这样呢？他一次次走进那个危险的虚空裂隙，穿过帷幕抵达古神世界的某个角落，在那里摸爬滚打直到勉勉强强躲过死神的利刃——然而他却什么也没有带回来。没有什么怪物的头颅，没有失落的珍宝，也没有什么稀奇古怪的材料——他只是去那里，杀戮，带着满身的属于敌人和他自己的血迹归来。

他们坚信龙骑士已经失去理智，只是在自寻死路罢了。

——而埃兰努斯发现自己无法反驳。

他和龙骑士相识不久，他不了解对方，不知道他来自何方，也不知道他最终要去哪里。也许他甚至不应该花那么多资源去治疗他，也不应该去过度关心他这么行动的意义。

然而这个不可理喻的龙骑士——

遥远的钟声迫使血精灵收回了游荡的思绪。是小镇中心那口破旧的铜钟——有镇民死了。这次是谁呢？

他沉默地取出箱子里的法衣。

这是一个看不到光的世界——

埃兰努斯不喜欢吵架。所以当他一早起来就听到教堂里传来的争吵时，心情自然地跌倒了谷底。

“你们在做什么？”

……是奥亚法和龙骑士。两人正在激烈地争论着什么，年轻的德莱尼面红耳赤，而龙骑士眼里则有怒火。

“埃兰努斯，这人——”

“我说了——”

“你怎么起来的。”血精灵牧师冷淡地打断了他们，看向龙骑士，“……上次伤得比之前都重，这次连腿都没好就想去送死了？”

龙骑士皱起了眉头。“我们没有时间了。你也看到那个铁匠是怎么死的了——全身都被古神腐化，连自己的家人都想不起来。他的灵魂最后也会成为古神的养料，如果这样下去——”

“那不是你跑出去瞎晃荡的理由！”奥亚法争辩道，“你到底在那里找些什么？你去了那么多次虚空裂隙，结果除了差点死掉，什么都没有！那到底有什么意义——”

“为什么你们都觉得我必须从那里带回些什么才算是有意义——”

“够了。”

教堂瞬间寂静了下来。埃兰努斯揉了揉眉心迫使自己冷静，他深吸一口气——

“随他走吧。”

“可是——”奥亚法目瞪口呆，龙骑士则有些诧异地挑起了眉毛。

“听着。我对于你去虚空裂隙送死的原因和意义不感兴趣。但你最好知道你在做什么 **。** 我已经在一个人身上浪费了足够的材料了，还有其他人会需要我的治疗，之后的事你自己看着办——”

“我欣赏你的漠不关心。”龙骑士半嘲讽半认真地说，随后将他那两把佩剑塞进包里，“但就如我说的——我们没时间了。”

牧师们没有来得及问他到底是什么没时间了；龙骑士转身，大步走出教堂，消失在紫红色的夕阳之下。

_你在做什么，埃兰努斯？你放走了一个伤员，一个病人。他会死在那里，尸体被虚空的怪物扯得支离破碎，灵魂则成为古神侵略世界的燃料。而你永远也无法得到答案——你永远也不会知道他的名字，不会知道他找的那个人到底是谁，也不会知道他到底在寻求什么——直到你死去，或者艾泽拉斯彻底被虚空毁灭。_

_闭嘴。_ 他把头埋进枕头里。 _别想了。想想其他的人，那些镇民和难民。他们需要你的时间。你不能把所有精力都花在一个谜团身上。别想了。_

……该死。

\- TBC - 


	2. PART II

**PART II**

_他们没时间了。_

_古神一步步扩大着影响力，尼奥罗萨自海中升起，艾泽拉斯的绝大部分土地都被虚空侵蚀。他曾经发过誓会守护这片大地，但是他失败了。现在这是他仅剩的机会了。答案近在眼前——_

_寂静的虚空中有第二个脚步声。_

_龙骑士停下了，抽出佩剑环视四周。他在一片虚空的荒野，一个小小的高台上，到处都是破碎的陆地、诡异的长满眼睛的植被和扭曲的怪物。在这种地方，除了敌人，还会是谁——_

_眼角的余光瞟到了一个白色的影子。_

_在紫色与黑色的虚空之境中，那抹白色几乎亮得刺眼。是一个白色的人影在荒芜的黑暗中奔跑着，身后大概是龙骑士见到过的最大的虚空变异体，龇牙咧嘴地冲着那个人影咆哮。_

_他跳下高台向猎手与猎物冲去，心脏有如擂鼓。白色的影子被怪物逼至绝境，面前是断崖，身后是獠牙与触手。然而影子只是略有停顿，便纵身向断崖对面跳去——_

_他跳不过去。他跳不过去的。_

_龙骑士用尽所有力气向前冲刺，低低的咆哮从正在变化的形体中溢出。白色的影子仍然在不断地下坠着，再快一点再快一点求你了再快一点——_

_他抓住他了。_

埃兰努斯并没有料到龙骑士真的能从虚空裂隙带回什么“东西”。说实话，他都没料到龙骑士这次还能活着回来。而且还是这么快就回来了。

……不过考虑到后者固执的性格，他倒不应该那么惊讶才对。

龙骑士是在第二天夜晚回来的，身后跟着一大群好奇地窃窃私语的镇民。他怀里抱着的的，是一个身着银色铠甲的骑士。

——而他怀抱那个骑士的样子，就好像是在捧着什么无比珍贵的宝藏——不，也许对于龙骑士来说，那就是他独一无二的、最为骄傲的宝藏。当两位牧师为那个昏迷的骑士治疗的时候，他几乎是热切而饥渴地注视着，就好像是沙漠中的旅人见到了水。直到奥亚法提醒轮到他接受治疗了（并再三保证他的伙伴不会有事），他才不舍地将目光移开。

（对，埃兰努斯过于震惊以至于忘记了自己一天前才说过不会再治疗龙骑士这事。）

那个骑士……毫无疑问，也非常奇特。他看起来很年轻，不会超过三十岁，但是头发却全是白的——只有发梢还能勉强看出来原本的金色。在他们费了好大劲脱下他的盔甲之后，埃兰努斯注意到的第一件事就是他身上那些奇特的纹身：以左胸为中心，不规则的金色纹路向外扩散，遍布几乎整个躯干还有一小部分的脸部。但是血精灵牧师没有细想。他们的新病人极为棘手——抛开常见的内脏受损和皮肉伤，他全身的骨头几乎都断了，鬼知道他是怎么把自己搞成这样的。

理论上而言埃兰努斯不一定能治好他，但是今天的圣光大发慈悲与他配合默契，白银的骑士算是捡回一条命。

等他们忙完时已经夜深了，血精灵牧师差点没累趴下。奥亚法给他端来了一杯热水，他一边啜饮一边看着简易病床上的龙骑士和他的伙伴。

龙骑士还醒着，侧身躺在床上望着自己的同伴，红色的眼睛在夜里闪闪发亮。

“你该休息了。”埃兰努斯告诉他，“他会好起来的。”

龙骑士惊了一下，仿佛突然意识到屋里还有其他人存在。“我想也是。”他嘟哝着，闭上了眼睛。

白银的骑士在第二天中午时短暂地苏醒过一会儿，教堂的牧师们借机给他喂了点流食并且换了药。知道伙伴醒来的龙骑士激动得像个小孩，一个劲围着病床打转。

“我可以帮忙！”

“请不要妨碍我们对伤员进行治疗。”埃兰努斯懒得看他。自从某人这次从虚空裂隙归来就有些过于活泼，他都怀疑对方是不是被什么奇怪的玩意儿洗脑了。

“哦，我认识他很久了。我很确信他不会介意我看到他的裸体——”

“……给我出去。”

最后龙骑士还是被撵了出去，在教堂门口像个小老头一样气鼓鼓地打转。牧师们一给白银的骑士换完药，他就又挤到了同伴的病床边。

当埃兰努斯清洗完治疗器具正把它们放回柜子里时，眼角的余光却不由自主地被病房里的某一幕吸引。

龙骑士凑在床边，正轻柔地抚摸着白银骑士的手，低声地说着什么，眼睛柔和得就像壁炉里温暖的火光；后者的意识还不是很清晰，却对他报以一个虚弱的微笑。紧接着龙骑士俯下身，在他苍白的唇上落下一个轻盈的吻——

血精灵飞快地转过身，心脏跳得厉害，总觉得自己似乎看到了——不，是亵渎了——什么神圣的东西。

白骑士（对，现在虚空之痕的居民们叫他这个）恢复得相当不错，大概一周之后就可以下地走路了。他出现在教堂破败的院子里的时候是在一个难得的晴天下午——虽然天空仍然被深紫色的乌云笼罩，但至少没像前几天一样雷声隆隆风暴肆虐；微弱的阳光艰难地透过云层，在地上投下紫红色的影子。

埃兰努斯和奥亚法正在院子里给一些孩子治疗膝盖和手肘上的擦伤；他们大多都是孤儿，平时靠着在周边搜刮零碎的物件还有镇上一些好心人的接济过活。有的时候，他们中的几个会悄无声息地消失，但是很快又会有新的孩子填补离开的那几个的位置。如果是一百年前的血精灵，大概会为此觉得担心；但是现在，他什么也不想，只是默默地履行身为牧师的职责。

他能感觉到身后有什么人在观察他；他能猜到那是谁，但是他没有回头。对方似乎也暂时没有搭话的打算；沉默静静地笼罩着教堂的院子。

直到治疗完成、那些孩子打了招呼就此离开而埃兰努斯起身舒展有些麻的腿，白骑士才开口。“二位就是这座教堂的牧师吗？”

“是的。有什么事吗？”

“不……没什么。”蓝色的眼睛里透出一抹笑意，“只是听说我那位友人平时没少给你们添麻烦，承蒙关照了。”

“友人”……他说的倒是轻巧。但是埃兰努斯决定不拆穿他——他也觉得没那个必要。倒是奥亚法有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“没事没事。我们是牧师啊，这也是应该做的事吧。”

“但是治疗费还是要付的。

“……埃兰，你一定要在这种时候——”

白骑士温和地打断了德莱尼人。“不，我能理解。毕竟都是普通人，哪怕是救死扶伤的牧师也需要吃饭。而且……我想我的伤势应该也给你们带来了不小的麻烦。真的非常感谢。”

“还行吧，”埃兰努斯随口答道，“我倒是挺想问问你是怎么把自己弄成那样的。我们给你做了检查，你的骨头可能比没有八十岁的老年人还脆弱——”

“旧伤、新伤，外加运气不好。”白骑士笑道；他在敷衍他们，两位牧师都看出来了，但是血精灵保持了沉默。“话说回来，我家那位从中午开始就没见到人影——”

“他去市场了，说是要买东西给你做饭吃——”奥亚法抢先回答，“说实话我真没看出来龙骑士像是那种会做饭的人。”

“我们上次见面的时候他做的东西可不怎么好吃。”白骑士做了个略显孩子气的鬼脸，“确切地说是压根不能吃。古神的触手可不是什么好的食材。”

紧接着话题就转移到了在这个糟糕透顶的世界上还有什么能利用的食材以及古神的触手到底能不能吃这种问题上。埃兰努斯没有参与讨论，只是在一旁听着；不知道为什么，这让他感到一种几乎陌生的平静，就好像是漂浮的灵魂被什么东西拉了回来，重新固定在地面上……

这大概也是奥亚法在几个月里看起来最高兴的一次了吧，他想；这位白骑士的确是个特殊的人吧。

龙骑士做的菜的确很难吃。

虽然这次他找到的食材都是可食用的——他甚至不知从什么地方搞到了一条鱼——但是他的烹饪手艺实在是一言难尽，做出来的东西不是太咸就是有什么奇奇怪怪的味道。

也不知道白骑士是怎么微笑着全部吃下去的。

——不，如果考虑到他的身体情况，味觉丧失应该是完全有可能的。埃兰努斯的脑海中略过这个想法；他用力甩甩头，飞快地把这个想法打压下去。

别想了。现在不是时候。

下一次的冒险，从一个人变成了两个人。虽然奥亚法仍然反对白骑士前往虚空裂隙，说他的身体状况实在过于糟糕——但是白骑士和他的伙伴一样固执。

“我必须得去往那里。”人类青年微笑着说，“那里有我们寻找的答案。再说了——”他意有所指地瞟了龙骑士一眼，“我也放心不下某人，省得他再把自己搞得半死回来害我担心。”

龙骑士望着天假装没听懂他在说什么；埃兰努斯则想吐槽白骑士去了恐怕也起不到什么作用。但他改变了主意：没必要这么直白地说出来。所以他将自己的注意力转移到了其他地方——然后注意到龙骑士原本的那两把配剑变成了普通的匕首。

“你的剑丢了？”

“物归原主了。”龙骑士挥挥手示意；血精灵这才注意到那两把剑现在正被细绳捆绑在一起、妥帖地吻合起来，被白骑士背着。“之前我们分开的时候捡到的；现在可算有机会还给他了。”

“说实话的我一直以为我这辈子都见不到它了。”白骑士笑道。

“别抢我台词——我才是那个担心这辈子都没法把它归还给主人的那个倒霉蛋。”

……他们的对话里有什么地方不太对劲，但是埃兰努斯并不知道到底是哪里出了问题。所以他只是最后叮嘱了这对旅伴几句，和奥亚法目送他们走出小镇的大门。

他又一次错了。

他们在乎彼此的程度显然超出了埃兰努斯的想象。龙骑士不再像以前一样“一心求死”——而是谨慎行事，尽量减少受到的伤害；但他仍总是稍微比白骑士伤得重一些，可能会多断一两根肋骨之类的。

埃兰努斯毫不怀疑那些都是为了保护白骑士造成的。

他不知道白骑士在他们的冒险中起到什么作用，但是每次他们从虚空裂隙回来时，白骑士总是看起来比龙骑士还要疲惫，也需要更长的时间来恢复。他就此问过龙骑士，后者哈哈一笑避开了问题。

“他吗？这也很正常吧，毕竟在这样的世界上活着可不是什么有益健康的事。再说了以前也发生过很多事——不过，只要他在那里就够了。是他让我成为了现在的我，支撑我抵御疯狂，继续前行——”

白骑士是他的信仰——龙骑士的每一个回答、每一个眼神都这么回答着。而埃兰努斯——尽管知道他不应该过度关心这些事，却还是不由自主地越来越好奇。

“……我不知道，我也不明白。从来没有人……”

埃兰努斯停下了脚步；奥亚法听起来很沮丧。这是龙骑士和白骑士的冒险之间的某个修整期，奥亚法正和后者在院子里给镇子上的几个孤儿处理伤口——显然白骑士温和的个性让他在孩子之间受到了欢迎。这本来是很轻松的活，为什么奥亚法会……

“我有的时候也觉得自己很弱……明明埃兰就能用圣光施展那些复杂的治疗法术，但是我却怎么学都学不会。我都怀疑自己是不是笨蛋——”

“这不是你的问题。”白骑士阻止他继续说下去，“我只是说很多德莱尼人都对圣光有天生的亲和力，没有说所有德莱尼人都是这样——除掉那些成为艾瑞达的，还有很多最后成为了萨满、战士和法师。而且考虑到现在的状况……圣光——的确很难对人们的求告做出回应。这不是你的问题。”

“可是——”

“不要怀疑自己——我的一位老师会这么说。对于圣光的信仰者来说，最重要的是坚定的信念和希望——要相信不管怎么样，哪怕是一份微小的力量——自己总能为这个世界做出些什么。”

“唔……”

血精灵支棱着耳朵继续倾听。奥亚法似乎是在努力思考，最后他有些不确定地开口了：“……我会注意的。”

“那就好。啊——对了。这次的治疗费是不是还没给？”

“那个得给埃兰努斯，他应该在屋里的——咦，人呢？”

血精灵赶紧从门框附近溜走。偷听被发现可不是什么光彩的事。

但是白骑士对于圣光的理解倒是……相当独到。

他是个圣骑士吗？可按照他的年纪来看——十几年前可能早已没有活着的圣骑士导师了；埃兰努斯见过的寥寥几个圣骑士，大多都是快走不动路的老人和几个独来独往的德莱尼人，而且他们也不再指导新的骑士。

——看来白骑士身上的谜团，也一点都不比龙骑士身上的少。

“你刚才在跟他们说什么？那些孩子很久没有那么兴奋过了。”

某一天的傍晚，白骑士刚把粗粮饼干塞进一个孩子手里就听见埃兰努斯这么问道。他挥手示意孩子们先行离开，随后转身面对好奇地望着他的血精灵。

“跟他们讲了一些古老的历史和传说而已——嗯，话说你应该知道奎尔丹纳斯岛吧？”

牧师反应了好半天才勉勉强强地回忆起这个及其陌生的名字。“奎尔丹纳斯？上层精灵的故国？”

“是高等精灵。”白骑士纠正道，“血精灵应该很了解那个地方吧？”

埃兰努斯有点被这个问题冒犯到了。“我没有——我出生的时候大半个艾泽拉斯都已经被虚空污染了。你是在指责我不了解自己故国的历史吗？”

“不，我无意冒犯——我只是觉得你看起来是那种会很在乎这种事的人。”

“恰恰相反，我不在乎。”或者说曾经在乎过——他又想起了父母留给他的那本相册，里面全都是照片，银月城的、奥格瑞玛的、苏拉玛的——只不过现在那本相册也被用来垫床脚了。“纵使那些城市再繁华，那也是过去的事了。现在它们只是石块和废铁堆砌成的废墟罢了。”

白骑士听到他的回答，有些诧异地眨了眨眼。“……难道你没有想过，有一天去看看那些城市吗？”

“看什么？看废墟？”

人类思考了一下。“也许。但是如果能看到重建的城市应该也不错吧。”

血精灵忍不住嗤笑了一声。“那不可能。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得答案已经很显而易见了——看看这个正在毁灭的世界。活下去已经很艰难了，为什么还要去思考那些遥不可及的理想？只不过是徒增痛苦和迷惑罢了——”

出乎他意料的是，白骑士反而笑了起来。“告诉我，埃兰努斯——什么是希望？”

“希望在这个世界并不存在。”埃兰努斯干巴巴地指出，“我们走向灭亡。至于什么时候死去，只是时间问题而已。”

“但是你却‘在乎’。”

“……什么？”

“你刚才说‘理想’。如果你不在乎那些消亡的城市——或许你的故国也在其中——你为什么会将重建他们称之为遥不可及的‘理想’？如果你认为这个世界没有希望，你为什么要去在乎？为什么要去‘期望’和理想？”

“我——”血精灵顿住了，此生头一次因为自己认为是“真理”的事而哑口无言。

白骑士的脸上露出一个了然的微笑。“你的角度在某种程度上没有问题，毕竟在知道世界必然毁灭的情况下，选择放弃希望、专注于生命中最后的时光也是一种选择。但是你的言论却自相矛盾；当你‘在乎’的时候，你就会‘希望’——或者说只有因为希望你才会去在乎，两者是相似的。”

不知为什么，他说的每一句话都让埃兰努斯惊慌失措。“这不对，你说的……你只是在咬文嚼字，我从来没有去希望过什么——”

白骑士的微笑毫不动摇。“也许吧。”他说，但是那双蓝眼睛明明白白地告诉牧师，他根本就不相信他的话。

牧师感到不安，摇了摇头决定离开。走上的楼梯的时候他听到了龙骑士进门的声音，听到白骑士迎上前问好，听到他亲吻他时两人的盔甲摩擦发出的金属声。

他需要时间好好整理一下自己的思绪。

“埃兰努斯先生知道苏拉玛吗？”

血精灵眨了眨眼，看向脚边的几个孩子。他们一脸兴奋，睁大眼睛望向他。

“我……听说过那座城市。”

“那个白色的骑士说那座城市超级漂亮的！”孩子们几乎是自豪地说，“他给了我这个，你看——”

躺在孩子手心里的是一块小小的紫色宝石，埃兰努斯仔细端详它，那块宝石在烛光下隐隐折射出星光。“很漂亮。收好了，别丢了。”

“我想去苏拉玛看看！”

“我也想去。”

孩子们唧唧喳喳地嚷嚷起来，最后把目光投向了牧师。“埃兰努斯先生，我们能去苏拉玛看看吗？”

“……”血精灵愣住了。他习惯性地开口，想告诉这些天真的孩童那座城市已经毁灭，而他们不久之后也将步入消亡——但是他顿住了。昨天白骑士对他说的那些话在记忆中泛起涟漪。

“我不知道。”最后他含糊其辞地回答，“也许有一天可以吧。但不是现在——已经是晚上了。”

孩子们散去的时候的眼里充满了兴奋的光芒——那其中还夹杂着一些埃兰努斯很少看见的东西。也许那就是所谓的希望吧。

当他转身看见奥亚法的时候他差点吓了一跳，后者只是好奇地盯着他。“这可不像你，埃兰。我以为你会跟他们说不可能呢，就像我之前问你关于埃索达的时候一样——”

“别提了。”血精灵果断地打断了他借此掩饰自己的尴尬。

“这么一来我觉得白骑士还是蛮厉害的。他甚至能够改变你——”

“我没有。”

尽管他如此坚持，德莱尼牧师倒是不怎么介意的样子——事实上是，他看起来很高兴。他们坐在蜡烛前摊开了今天的日志和账本。还要很多事情要做呢。

\- TBC - 


	3. PART III

**PART III**

_不像他的父亲，他从未见证过王国的崛起，却见证了王国的灭亡。_

_古神的虚空大军入侵城市之时，王国正处在与对手交锋的余波之中；医院和墓地人满为患，士兵们疲惫不堪；当祂们发动突袭时，他们根本没有还手之力。_

_那天的运河里流的不是水，是血。_

_他带着剩下的人守在要塞里。王座间的角落里躺着的是勇士拼尽全力从外边抢回的几具尸体。先知额前的符文暗淡，狼人之王异常地沉默——而他知道他也将加入他们之中。_

_军队冲击大门的声音就像鸣响的丧钟。_

_在触手刺穿他的躯体之时，他并没有听到他爱人的叫喊；他的意识归于黑暗，徘徊在冰冷的虚空之中，绝望地看着曾经深爱的大地一步步沦陷。_

_然后他看见了光。_

_他被给予最后一个机会。一个非常渺茫的希望，一个非常冒险的计划——但至少，那是一个计划。_

_他回到这个世界上。_

_他见证了王国的灭亡。他不会再坐视这颗星球在深渊中消失了。_

情况逐渐恶化了。虚空步步紧逼。

虚空之痕之所以成为虚空之痕，正是因为在所有零散的聚居点中，只有这个镇子还算安宁；然而近来几个月，怪物的袭击有了愈演愈烈之势。为数不多的民兵以更快的速度消失，而某天龙骑士和白骑士从他们的例行冒险中归来时，带来了更糟糕的消息。

“出现了第二条虚空裂隙。”龙骑士捂着包扎好的伤口痛苦地吸气，“就在另一边。”而白骑士的脸色一反往常地阴沉，盯着蜡烛跳动的火光没有说话。

如果真是这样，那么可能他们的末日来得会比预期得都早。埃兰努斯在日志上书写的笔停顿了一下，对奥亚法的担忧目光视而不见。

……但是他在不久前才给予了那些孩子“希望”。很残酷，但那也许是个错误的选择。

情况的恶化带来恐惧，而恐惧催生动荡。牧师们当然注意到了那些紧张的低语、私下进行的交易、飞涨的食物价格还有那些试图抱团取暖的人，但他们并没有料到这座破教堂会成为第一个目标。

先是半夜里从窗口飞进来的石块，再然后是莫名其妙消失然后出现在其他地方的财物。当埃兰努斯看到聚集在教堂外的人群时，他几乎没有感到意外。他只感到疲倦，无比的疲倦。

“你们需要什么？”

人群之间低语了片刻，最后一个看起来像是领头的人要求他交出白骑士和龙骑士。血精灵此生从未觉得什么事情有那么好笑——现在又是搞什么？

“他们是我的病人，受到教堂的庇护。”他冷静地告诉那人。龙骑士和白骑士已经听到动静出现在他身后，但他默默拦住了他们。“十分抱歉，但我无法将他们‘交给你’。”

“但是这都是他们的错！”有人喊道，“如果不是他们，那些怪物压根不会来这里！他们是古神的奸细！”

人群中发出赞同的低语。龙骑士的红色眼睛不详地眯起，而白骑士面无表情。察觉到形式不妙的奥亚法钻到埃兰努斯身边，和他一起堵住了教堂的入口。

完了。这是埃兰努斯脑海里此刻唯一的想法。他的世界末日计时表可能还要再拨快几年。尽管如此他还是尽量安抚双方的情绪：“圣光的告诉我们在你指控某人为异教徒前你需要证明他确实是个异教徒，否则我们和野蛮人没什么两样——”

还是那个声音。“但是你的圣光也帮不上什么忙啊，牧师先生。”

“我——”

“再说了，如果不是那个龙骑士一定要赖在这里，还从虚空带回来个来路不明的男人，这里也不会变成现在这样。没准古神在他们身上安了追踪的法术之类的——”

他没法阻止冲突的激化了；龙骑士的耐心已经耗尽，他的咆哮回荡在整个虚空之痕的上空。“你们这群忘恩负义的混账！”

人群惊惧地后退，而愤怒的骑士向前逼近，眼里散发危险的红光。“你们知不知道你们在说什么？你们以为这一百多年里是谁给你们看病治伤，是谁给给你们做祷告、安抚你们的心灵，又是谁把死者安葬在墓地？他们——牧师们，为你们做了那么多，你们却声称他们什么都没有做？现在你甚至试图侮辱我的同伴——为了拯救这个世界——”

“够了。”就在这个时候白骑士冷静的声音终于插了进来。他将一只手搭在龙骑士的肩上，蓝色的眼睛平静却又警告地看着他。“到此为止。你需要冷静。”

“我拒绝。”

这是埃兰努斯第一次看见龙骑士那么生气；他声音中的怒火简直可以点燃森林。“你为什么不生气？为什么？你已经背负了太多重担了；我不想再看到你这样，什么都藏在心里，继续当个老好人……我们今天就走，让这群无可救药的家伙自生自灭——”

蓝眼睛里流露出某些破裂的、难以理解的没落。“我明白。”白骑士低声道，“但是我不能。某种意义上他们是正确的，我的确对现状负有责任；所以我们不能就这样放弃。对不起。”

同伴的悲伤似乎让龙骑士恢复了一点理智；他将白骑士拉进一个坚实的拥抱，轻轻拍着他的背安抚他。然后他转头怒视人群。“下次再让我听到有人说这种鬼话，我立马就揍他一顿把他挂在教堂的塔顶。”他啐道，“别以为我不会动手。”而血精灵和德莱尼也在这一刻偷偷松了口气，赶紧示意人群离开，以免龙骑士半路改变主意。

埃兰努斯回到室内时听到了从两位骑士的屋里发出的争论声。他驻足停留，犹豫不决，但最终转身离去。

他决定不去问。就算要问，也不是现在。

“……你说你‘对现状负有责任’，你做了什么吗……？”

白骑士转头看着他；埃兰努斯在看到空洞得那双不自然的蓝眼睛时吓了一跳。“算是吧。”他平淡地说，“您对于暴风城的王族谱系了解多少，牧师先生？”

“呃……我的父母跟我讲过一些历史，但是我——”

白骑士点点头。“那也挺好。”他的声音没有透出任何的情绪波动，“不了解就对了。”

血精灵困惑地注视着他背起佩剑，和龙骑士一起踏出教堂的大门。

他们加大了工作的强度。之前的时候，当龙骑士和白骑士从某次冒险中回来时，还会花个一星期修正一下；现在他们几乎是在连轴转了，只在教堂治疗致命的或者会影响行动力的伤，之后立马重新回到虚空裂隙里。

“没时间了。”当埃兰努斯某天就此质问他们时，龙骑士如是回复；他看起来很不耐烦。“如果再不快点，就真的什么都没有了。”

而白骑士的身体状况也每况愈下。牧师们并没有找到吐血的病根；那仿佛是他的整个身体都不堪重负正在垮下去。他们束手无策。

这样的行动节奏太冒险了。埃兰努斯知道，奥亚法知道，白骑士和龙骑士也知道；但他们只是继续压榨着每一份精力，追赶着某个牧师们无法理解的目标。

而风险最终有一天应验了；某个被触手撕裂的小伤口并没有正确地愈合，紫黑色却悄悄沿着血管攀上了龙骑士的小臂。

宿命之钟最终还是无情地敲响了。

人群聚集在广场上，把龙骑士和白骑士围在中间；他们高举着火把和草叉，现在他们可算有证据名正言顺地把两位骑士驱逐出去了。埃兰努斯和奥亚法试图挤进去，但那些人几乎像是有默契似的形成一堵人墙把他们挡在了外面。

有人投掷了石块；被砸到鼻梁的龙骑士发出吃痛的嘶声，捂着伤口的手已经被虚空的腐蚀浸染成紫黑色。白骑士举起佩剑站到同伴的面前，沉默地用自己的身躯接下了下一波石头。

不。这两个傻子，他们在干什么？埃兰努斯不知道自己为什么会感到恐惧，但他还是这么想着。白骑士太虚弱了，而且一看就不是拿剑的好料子，看看那身盔甲在他身上晃荡的样子——

他们会死的。他们会死。

奥亚法用手肘推开一个男人，拉着他的手腕最终成功挤进了人圈。血精灵立刻大声命令人群后退，幸运的是他作为一名牧师在当地还算有些威望，人群勉勉强强地安静了下来。

“你们这是在干什么？我说了，他们受到教堂的保护，你们——”

“去他的教堂保护！那个家伙已经被腐蚀了。万一古神借此腐蚀了整个村子怎么办？他这样只会招来更多的怪物和死亡——”

人群赞同地呐喊起来，而埃兰努斯感到了前所未有的渺小；以往的帮助和所谓的威信，在群众面前根本算不上什么。他试图据理力争：“但是那只是一个腐蚀而已，只要有净化法术就可以解决——”

他在说谎。他当然知道。如果净化法术有用他不会放任腐蚀发展到这个地步。龙骑士的运气耗尽了；古神抓到他了。

人群愈加躁动起来；新一波的石块零零散散地飞了过来，险险地擦过他的脸颊；人们已经在失去理智的边缘，他们随时有可能被石块或者草叉火把之类的玩意儿杀死——

“够了。”

白骑士的声音淹没在呐喊之中，他不得不拔高声音又喊了一句：“够了！”

人群再次安静下来；所有人，包括埃兰努斯和奥亚法在内，都齐刷刷地看向了他。白骑士似乎因为刚才的石块和情绪冲击有些站立不稳，得用剑支撑自己的身体。

“因为腐蚀的事给你们带来了困扰，这是我们不对。”他平静地开口，“你们希望我们离开；现在你们的愿望即将实现。”

埃兰努斯已经彻底震惊了；但白骑士只是继续平淡地说着：“我们在这里的目的已经达成，也是时候离开去寻找最后的目标了。”他看了一眼身后的龙骑士，“……你们不用担心我们会给虚空之痕带来更多困扰。与此同时，我想向教堂的两位牧师致谢。”

当他看向血精灵的时候，一丝浅浅的笑容回到了他的嘴角。“这些日子没少给二位添麻烦，承蒙照顾了。所有的费用会在我们出发前结清，请不用担心。”

“……没什么，”血精灵有些麻木地开口，内心五味陈杂，“这是牧师应该做的事情。”

“……是啊。事实上是，我和我的同伴有一个不情之请。”

“请说，我尽量帮忙。”

白骑士蓝色的眼睛直视着他，里面是他从未见过的坚毅光芒。

“我希望埃兰努斯先生能和我们一起见证这段旅程的终结。”

“你要去吗？”

“我得去。要是没人盯着他们早晚得死在路上。”

他又说谎了。他只是被某种无法遏制的好奇心吸引，却用职责来掩盖真相。奥亚法知道。但他什么都没说，只是把背包交给他。

“会没事的。”埃兰努斯有些于心不忍，“好好干。那些治疗术也不是那么复杂，多练习练习会好的。”

德莱尼青年点点头。当他再次开口时他的声音有些颤抖。“……请你一定要回来，埃兰努斯——老师。”

“我会的。”

这也许是他此生最后一次说谎了。

龙骑士和白骑士的旅行计划非常简单——斜向穿越大陆，前往东部的某个地方。

他们星月兼程。在晨露尚未褪去之时便拔营，直到夜色渐深才停下，休息几个小时便再次匆匆上路。有时他们会连续两三天行动，直到白骑士或者埃兰努斯实在坚持不下去要求休息。

他们一路上经过许多废墟，杀死了很多的怪物；那些虚空生物永远在阴影中潜伏着、试图袭击他们，而且一次比一次多、一次比一次强大。白骑士对于这些废墟了解颇多，龙骑士自己发明了虚空生物的系统命名法，算是成为了旅途中的一丝乐趣；埃兰努斯的日志则以肉眼可见的速度增厚。

一些杂乱无章的现实、一些被人忽略的细节，在旅途中渐渐被断断续续的线联系在一起，拼凑成了残缺不全的真相。

他们抵达目的地附近时已经是两个月之后了。他们来到了这段路途中见到过的最大的废墟；其中一栋建筑还算能看得出建筑的样子，白骑士决定在这里扎营。

他们在白色的断墙之间点起篝火。龙骑士凑到了旅伴身边，他们的手指交叉在一起。自从腐蚀的情况逐渐加重，他对白骑士的依赖也一点点加深，就仿佛白骑士是防止他沉没的锚；事实上，在他因为腐蚀而在夜间发烧胡言乱语时，也是白骑士捧着他的额头让他冷静下来。埃兰努斯掏出了他的笔记本——是时候写今天的日志了。

沉默在夜色中缓缓延展着。

“你知道这里是哪吗？”

白骑士突然发问；血精灵抬起头。“我不太清楚。”他如是回答。

“这里是暴风城。暴风王国的首都，联盟曾经的政治中心。”

“啊。”埃兰努斯点了点头。说实话，他并不知道该如何回应；经过这些日子的相处，他已经大概推论出了龙骑士和白骑士的真实身份，但是双方从来就没有正儿八经讨论过这事；再者，他也对暴风城的历史了解不多。所以他只是继续倾听着。

“我们现在在的这个废墟——”白骑士挥了挥手，“是曾经是教堂区。而这座建筑就是暴风城的大教堂。所有的民众和王族都会来这里祈祷……我也曾经祈祷过，希望有一天能看到这个世界步入和平、繁荣昌盛——”

“你之前还许愿过，”龙骑士突然插话，“你希望能和我在这座教堂里光明正大地宣誓并且交换戒指，然后在一起一辈子，退休了之后就去四风谷买个小屋种田……”

“愿望实现了吗？”埃兰努斯不由问道。篝火对面传来闷闷的笑声。“当然没有。”白骑士笑道，“出了很多事。说实话的，我都怀疑这家伙的种族天赋是不是‘被乱七八糟的东西腐化的几率极大上升’了。”

“嗯哼。当然，你要是不嫌弃触手，我们俩现在还可以——”

“你还是闭嘴吧。”

片刻的沉默后，白骑士又问龙骑士。“你呢？你有许过什么愿望吗？”

“你知道我不信圣光那套的，”龙骑士半真半假地抱怨，“但是我有。我有想过带着你去环游世界，按照我的种族的方式向你求爱，然后在月光下用本体飞着干你——”

“你这个变态。”

“哇，你不爱我了，我好受伤啊”

又一阵笑声。埃兰努斯也微笑起来。虽然这场景看起来很超现实，但是——但是他确实在这里，这一切确实在发生。

“埃兰努斯，你呢？”

“啥？”血精灵眨了眨眼一时没反应过来。

“你的愿望是什么？我们都分享了，该你了。”

“我……说实——话，我不知道。”他如实回答，“我以前从来没有想过这种事。因为我一直都觉得——既然结局已经固定，还是不要去过多地期望……所以……”

“你可以现在想一个。”龙骑士催促道。

他抬头看向天空；那里仍然被紫黑色的云层笼罩，看不见一丝的光芒。有些什么东西在他心里搅动着；他张了张嘴，仿佛如鲠在喉。

“我……我想活着回去。” 最后埃兰努斯说，“我想见奥亚法，继续教他圣光。还有那些孩子……可以的话，想活着见他们一面——”

当他抬起头时，白骑士正微笑着望着他，蓝眼睛被橘色的火光衬得柔和。

“非常平淡和现实的愿望，但也是一个很好的愿望。”他说，“你的愿望会实现的，牧师先生。”

“就是这了。”

他们停下脚步。面前是一座祭坛，看起来像是祭祀圣光之处，却被紫黑色的虚空侵蚀。

白骑士转向埃兰努斯。“你该回去了，埃兰努斯。谢谢你一路上的帮助。”

血精灵有些难以置信。“什么？——等等，我跟着你们跑了这么远，你们要在这里丢下我？”

“他的意思是你不用承受那些不必要的风险”龙骑士是这么解释的；虚空现在已经蔓延到了他的上身。“我们接下来要干的可不是一般人能干的事。”

“我当然猜到了！但是——但是我怎么可能自己一个人原路跑回去——”

“不用担心。”白骑士温和地打断了他，把一个小布包塞到他手里，“我说了你的愿望会实现的，记得吗？”

“可是——”可是我还没有看到这段旅程的终结。你们到底要去做什么？为什么要带上我？你们的故事到底是怎样的？我还什么都没明白……

就像是猜到了埃兰努斯在想什么，白骑士安抚地拍了拍他的肩。“我猜你现在应该在想我为什么要大费周折把你拖到这里？”

“……确实。”

“我想带给你希望。”白骑士笑道，“我可不忍心看着自己的牧师同行陷入绝望无法自拔。而你学得相当不错。”

“记住，埃兰努斯——希望。只要你还活在这个世界上，就能为世界做出改变——哪怕只是微不足道的一点点。去把希望带回虚空之痕，连同这个故事一起，去给那里的人带来明天吧——”

龙骑士轻轻推了白骑士一把，示意时间不多了。埃兰努斯咽了口唾沫，眼睁睁地看着他们捣鼓祭坛，然后消失在了扭曲的虚空之中。

好一会儿之后他才回过神，打开了白骑士给他的布包。

里面是一张薄薄的世界地图；他粗略地扫了一眼，上面标注出了虚空之痕的地理位置，还有一个废墟的位置——奎尔萨拉斯。他抖了抖袋子；里面滚出来一个有点像石头的东西。

埃兰努斯的父母跟他讲过这个东西。

那是一块炉石。

他出现在虚空之痕的教堂时吓了奥亚法一条，但后者随后冲上前紧紧拥抱了他；血精灵任凭德莱尼人将自己拉进一个亲吻。之后他立马召集了这个镇子的镇民；人们对于他的突然归来还心有疑惑，但仍然前来了。他在教堂门口完成了白骑士叮嘱他完成的事——他告诉所有人，希望一直存在，而明天即将来临。

“可是，什么是明天呢？”有一个孩子迟疑地问道。这一次，埃兰努斯的回答没有犹豫。

“我们等待。”他说，“这就是希望。而明天，很快就会到来。”

于是他们静静地聚集在广场上等待着；一直等到夜晚，似乎什么都没有发生。人群开始躁动；他们觉得自己又一次受到了欺骗，直到一个孩子大叫起来——

“天上！看天上！”

他们仰起头；震惊的沉默蔓延开来。

紫黑色的云层已经褪去，艾泽拉斯久违的星空再一次出现在人们眼前。这是一个没有月亮的夜晚；银白色的星星在深蓝色的夜幕下闪烁着，形成一条条波澜壮阔的河流。微风拂过人们的脸庞；那是微凉的、清新的夜风，是久违的舒适——

“天上的那是什么啊？”一个孩子用稚嫩的声音问道。

“那是星星。”埃兰努斯听到自己颤抖的声音回答道；他的脸上有水，而他不太确定那是汗水还是泪水。之后他们再一次陷入沉默；虚空之痕的人民安静地伫立在夜空下，崇拜着这久违的美景。

他们看到一道白色的光柱穿过夜空，最后在宇宙的某个角落消失不见。

世界的某个角落——

“你还走得动吗？”

“我还行。”白骑士推开了龙骑士伸出来的手，“继续。快到了。”

他们攀爬着一道似乎永远看不见尽头的白色阶梯，周围是无尽的黑色；那些虚空躁动着、在他们身边游动着，向他们一步步逼近——

“终于。”

白骑士低声说，停下了脚步。阶梯的尽头是白色的王座，而那至纯无暇的白色大理石和空中漂浮着的金色碎片，无不昭示着这里往日的荣光。

这是最后一步了。只要他走上前去，将手轻轻地放到那个扶手上——

龙骑士却在他身后几步停下了。

“怎么了？”

“……所以只要你坐上去，圣光就能恢复了？”龙骑士答非所问，“但是你呢？你会发生什么？”

白骑士微笑了。

“我会死去。”他平静地说，“我的肉体和灵魂都将支离破碎。没有人能在圣光和虚空的激烈碰撞中幸存。”

龙骑士眉头紧拧，表情阴沉。

“怎么？改变主意了？”

“……是的，”黑发的男人低下头，闷声说道，“我们不能放弃吗？赶紧溜走，跑到什么没人知道的地方去，一起过完余生——”

“我们都到这里了，就算后悔也迟了。”他叹了口气，“而且我不能。是我辜负了我的人民，辜负了我父亲对我的期望，也辜负了这个世界。这是唯一的救赎了。我不会停下。”

“……难道没有其他方法——”

“恐怕没有。……那片纳鲁的碎片已经替代了我的心脏，我没有生还的可能性。……对不起。”

“可是——”龙骑士倔强地摇头，红色的眼睛里似乎有泪光，“这不值得。你当上国王之后就没好好休息过，现在为了拯救这颗星球——又受了那么多罪。而且——而且你有没有想过我该怎么办？”

“——”

“我爱你啊，安度因——”黑龙用颤抖的声音说，“只是看着你这样就令我痛苦。哪怕知道自己没有机会活着离开这里，但是想到你就这么送死我还是——我不甘心——如果可以我希望死的是我——”

微凉的手指拂过他的额头。白骑士微笑着看着他，蓝眼睛前所未有地明亮。

“我也爱你。”他说。

他们热烈地亲吻，就那样静静地呆了片刻；虚空在他们身后嘶嘶作响，不耐烦地盘旋。最后他们依依不舍地分开，白骑士静静地牵起了他同伴的手。

“……这里是神圣之地，”他平静地宣告，“我觉得在这里完成最后的誓言挺不错的。你说是吧，拉希奥？”

黑龙用袖子抹了抹眼睛，认真地点了点头。

“……那么，送你的国王、你的挚友、你的爱人最后一程吧。”

黑龙俯下身，亲吻了他的手背，红色的眼睛里带着苦涩的笑意。“是的，陛下。”

“誓死相随——”

“——永不分离。”

他们手挽着手踏上最后的几级阶梯，就好像新婚的伴侣走过教堂的红毯，就好像眼前不是虚无的死亡而是主持婚礼的牧师。他们的手触及大理石的王座——

金色的光芒在黑色的虚空中迸裂、扩散；整个世界被渲染成耀眼的白色。

**—— 完 ——**

> “埃兰努斯！”
> 
> 血精灵回过头。奥亚法兴冲冲地跑过来，额头上全都是汗。埃兰努斯叹了口气，随手抄起手边的毛巾往他脸上抹了一把；后者则大笑着给了他一个温暖的拥抱。
> 
> “下面怎么样了？”
> 
> “状况不错！”奥亚法兴高采烈，“他们都说我做饭的技术变好了！我还做了肉饼，埃兰你要不要试试看？”
> 
> “行。等我把这份图纸处理完再说——”
> 
> 他们沐浴在东部王国春天的阳光下，下方是繁忙的施工场地。重建奎尔萨拉斯的工作正在进行，艾泽拉斯的各个种族放下新仇旧恨齐心协力地劳作着。兽人和人类正在搬运原木和石料，矮人、侏儒和地精正在组建简易工程器械，暗夜精灵和牛头人正精心照料着树木的嫩苗，而夜之子和高等精灵正在为了某个建筑的结构争论不休。重建工作并不简单；但一旦完成，这里将成为艾泽拉斯的诺亚方舟，唯一的、也是最新的城市——
> 
> 一切都平静而美好，仿若梦中。而只有身后厚实的胸膛和口袋里的一小块蓝白相间的炉石，才让埃兰努斯确定了这个世界的真实性。
> 
> “怎么了？”奥亚法察觉到他在走神，这样问道。
> 
> “没什么。”埃兰努斯嘟哝，“……只是又想起他们了。如果他们能看到这里的景象，大概会很高兴吧。”
> 
> 奥亚法又把他抱紧了一些。“肯定会的。”德莱尼人的语气坚定，“他们一定能够看到的。”
> 
> 温暖的阳光跳动在他们的肩头。
> 
> 明天已经到了。


End file.
